Home
by itzPhoenix
Summary: When war fades and the Pokemon rise victorious over their former overlords. A new world dawns over them. Amid this triumph, a Patrat awakens with hardly a memory of his former self. With a new world among him, how will he survive? (Based off an ongoing dnd campaign. How will they ruin everything?)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing much to say other than hey, I'm Phoenix, and... this is- uhm... Enjoy!

Edited on: 10/9/19

* * *

Chapter 1: Brand New World..?

Darkness.

Some drive it away; others embrace it. There's no place for the weak those that decide to try to challenge this notion always wind up disappearing in the end. All those that are too good-willed meet the same fate. Strength is power, and with power comes many great things in turn. Seemed good while it was resolute, no one questioned it. Everything was fine until that strange Patrat came. The "Hero" always comes in such meager sizes. They find out something about themselves and then, apparently they save the world?

Welcome to the Pokemon World in a different light: Darkness. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows all the time, there have to be problems, there has to be danger, death. The stories I hear often are quite the opposite, there have to be lies somewhere in the stories I hear, something left out. You'll know everything about how it is here. You will know the full complete truth as long as you are willing to listen. Here's your chance to leave now...

…

You're still here. This means you are willing to hear me out from the beginning, let's begin… Ahem.

The Pokemon was a former human, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm pretty sure we all already knew this part and how that starts, but this is a place where Humans and Pokemon live, well minus the humans now. They are no more.

At least that's what we thought, Xatu, also known widely as "The Sage" did liberate us from the despicable contraptions known as "Pokeballs" and brought us down the path of freedom. We didn't come up with a plan until after we made it to our end goal: To make sure that they were truly gone. We didn't do that, and this ultimately led to the downfall of our new Paradise. A Paradise that was free from command, everyone was free to do whatever they pleased.

Now you might be thinking: What about the laws? What about the government? What about- No. We don't have those; The Sage didn't think we needed rules in our new haven. Was he wrong? Debatable. But the point is that everyone was happy, we pulled together most of the time, and most importantly, we were united. That is until that vile Patrat came… Hold on- I think it'd better if I show you everything.

* * *

"Wake up! Hey!" a voice echoed in total twilight, nothing else but a distant eerie wind howling.

"Is it still alive?" another voice followed shortly after the first.

"Of course, it's still breathing," the first voice replied, "But it's weird how this Patrat is out in the middle of nowhere.

"We should put it out of its misery. Has probably been through too much."

"Of course not! I find you in the same situation, and you suggest this of all things?" The voice shot back stern. Lightning shot and the wind picked up in speed and sounded closer than before. "Wake up!" The voice called out.

The Patrat began to stir, its ears pricked up and began kicking wildly.

"Five more minutes... Please," the Patrat cried. He began to move his front paws, looking for some sort of blanket to cover himself with. He soon realized there wasn't anything at all. With this in mind, he gradually opened his eyes.

He saw nothing but a barren wasteland, some type of ruins. Rubble was scattered throughout the former town. The buildings seemed to be burned to the ground, and the place had an eerie whisper coming from it. The sky, as well as the ground a charcoal black. Patrat slowly stood up. Quite wobbly, he promptly fell over, and at that moment he finally realized.

He was different.

The Human-turned-Patrat panicked. He felt around this new form. His head, his arms, everything was not what it should be, he thought. "What am I..?! Where am I..?" He screamed.

"Ah, You're finally awake. We were beginning to think you were dead." the voice stated.

The Patrat immediately glanced back at the voice that spoke to him seeing a rather beat up Weavile and a Glaceon that wore an elegant bow tie. He fell backwards from the two. "Were you... Talking? And.. What are you?" The Patrat said, a tremble in his voice.

"Aaaaand... You find another weird one. Why does it always have to be a weird one." The Weavile scoffed. He had his arms crossed and stared at the Patrat.

Glaceon glared at the Weavile, "Shut up, will you?" She turned to the Patrat, "Your name."

"My name..." The Patrat repeated, "My name is Kit. Where are we?"

"We're in Riverford, a place that used to be home to many types of Pokemon. Now it's reduced to a barren wasteland sadly. I am Gloria, and this Weavile here is Nash," she responded with a respectful bow. "You will follow us if you want to leave safe and sound."

Kit stood considering his situation, his trembles were seemingly getting worse by the minute. "What are these things...?" He thought, "Why are they helping me?"

Kit stared at the both of them to find any reason to not trust them. Nash flexed his claws, while Gloria stood in wait for Kit's answer.

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" He concluded, "If this town was my home, it definitely isn't now."

Kit nodded hesitantly and got up to follow behind this mysterious duo. He was scared, and visibly trembling. Why is he a Pokemon now? -Or was he always this way? He couldn't recall anything, but he was almost certain he wasn't a Pokemon earlier.

"Kit, was it? Where are you from?" Gloria asked in her soft voice.

"I... Don't know," he responded, his trembles were starting to get worse as they moved on.

"Don't you know that Pokemon talk, weirdo?" Nash added on.

"Nash, don't start this. Not now," she pleaded. Nash only continued on.

"No, we aren't escorting another one of these strange Pokémon who apparently knows nothing and doesn't even know that Pokemon have the ability to talk."

"Nash please-"

"Let him, speak," he interrupted.

The duo stopped to glare at each other, before Gloria sighed. There they began to rest their gaze on Kit.

"Explain yourself." He repeated. His eyes seemed like they were burning into the Patrat. Searching him for an answer that made sense.

Patrat's tremble grew worse. "I… I don't know!" He yelped.

"Well, 'Kit,' I suggest you figure it out now or you won't be going anywhere."

"Nash that is enough," she groaned, before she started towards the Patrat. "Don't worry about him. He could be… Irrational at times."

"Oh I'll be irrational alright, if he is only going to lead us to more trouble! I've had enough of these shady Pokemon out in the middle of nowhere."

"I… I'm…-" He tried before he finally fell.

The duo gazed at each other than back at the Patrat.

"At least he isn't shivering as if we were in the Evercold anymore." Nash grunted.

"And at least you're going to carry him," she replied glaring at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Fine."

* * *

Woo! You've made it this far, so glad. I don't really remember why I deleted it earlier but I think it's pretty good. This world is based in the world I'm running my campaign in Pokemon Tabletop United. Session 1 begins in about a week or two so wish me luck on that. See you guys when I finish a new page!

After Edit 1:

Thanks for the reviews! I really did take them to heart and you've taught me new things that I probably should've known. Writers have to start somewhere amiright?


	2. Chapter2

Howdy friends! Sorry for the delay after the first chapter. Soon as I posted the first chapter, tests were at the door. Now that I'm here… Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 2: What The What?

Several hours have passed as the group traveled down the road to town. This road was rugged, and sharp rubble lay ready to punish the unknowing victim. Everything has been quiet, the trees stood still, nor the wind or grass move an inch. Only the wild fauna that rustled the bushes as they continued the road.

"How much further is town again?" Nash pleaded obnoxiously. "I'm tired of holding this thing." He continued down the road, diligently on the lookout for any possible threats that could happen to attack them at any moment.

"Not much further," Gloria sighed, "This is your 15th time asking, and carrying him is your fault." She stood in place, knowing the argument that was taking place.

Nash stood in his place and gave her a mocking stare. "Yeah, yeah. Well, we're rescuing yet another Mon' that is probably up to no good. Same story over and over again. They lie, Gloria."

"He could be different."

"Yeah? Tell me how you would know."

"He- Everyone deserves a chance." She was livid. Her face began from baby blue to a dark purple.

"Like everyone else, we saved from the middle of Arceus knows where?"

The standoff was now quiet. There was Nash on one side who searched for an answer, and Gloria, who just couldn't be bothered to handle this anymore. He stood for seconds, minutes, and never got a response. The sun began to set, allowing the moon to claim the sky.

It didn't take much longer before they reached Rosedale, a city that shone brightly in the night. Pokemon of all types traveled the roads some wore ties, and others held suitcases. It seemed that everyone had a role to play here. "Sweet civilization, ain't that right, Gloria?"

She simply nodded and trailed into town.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Nash ran in after her trying not to be left behind.

As Nash embraced the welcoming sight of civilization, a Rowlet flew out in front of the duo. "Welcome home, Nash and Gloria," it said in a monotone voice. "Another rescue I see?" it stared at them, its eyes were more dilated than what should be reasonable..

"Aye, Zee. Gloria and I were making our rounds, and we found this one sitting out in town." He leaned closer to the Rowlet, "Apparently he doesn't know that Pokemon can talk."

"Interesting." Zee simply said. His expression was unchanging. It seemed as though he stared through Nash's soul.

"Yeah… Yeah, it is," his voice trailed off. "Say, Gloria, let's get out of here before this gets any weirder..."

"Take the kid to the hospital, I'll meet you at the market."

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

She trotted off, leaving Nash with the strange Rowlet.

Nash turned to Zee as he gave a dead stare. "I'll see you later. Preferably not.."

"Indeed."

Nash shivered and crept away, he eventually glanced back, and the bird type completely vanished without a trace. "Why is it that most Pokemon gives me bad vibes nowadays?" He sighed and headed off to complete his one job.

Taking the kid to where he needs to be.

* * *

There was sudden darkness that fell over Kit, then as quickly as darkness took over, a light. A rainbow-like light that shifted and changed to what seemed like every color that could be thought of.

Kit picked himself off the ground and glanced around before he started forward. The walk seemed endless. There wasn't a path to follow, something to tell that he was reaching an end to this rainbowy fest. "What is this place…" He wondered aloud.

"Welcome home, Kit." A soft feminine voice responded from the sky.

Kit yelped and fell back onto the ground. "Who's there? Where am I? Why am I here?!"

"Do not be alarmed. You are merely in a home, away from home."

"What does that mean!?" He yelled. This created an echo that persisted through the light realm for a tick.

"It means that you are safe and sound." The sky began to become a vibrant pink.

"Safe at home? Is all of this a dream?"

"No, but-"

"That means I'm still out there with those things?!"

"Yes, but-"

"What even are they?!"

"Let me explain and I'll-"

"Why am I-"

"SILENCE." The voice screamed in a demonic voice, followed by a sudden redness.

Kit terrifyingly stared into the sky, fully intent on listening to every word the voice had to say. His life may have depended on it.

The voice returned to normal as did the vibrant sky into its former pink glory. "Good, you're listening. Allow me to explain. You're in the Pokemon World, I'm sorry to never have introduced you to one, there has been a problem of sorts lately. I couldn't let you near one. It was just too dangerous."

Kit nodded

"For my name… You may continue calling me what you've used to call me. What was it?"

"I… I don't remember."

"Strange… Is there anything that you do remember? Our plans?"

He shook his head.

"I see… This complicates things. Just call me Light for now."

"Wasn't I human?"

"Yes, you were. Once. We but-" The voice suddenly cut off, bringing the darkness with it.

As there was before, darkness, nothing was there, but Kit. "But what? Hello…?!" Kit called out, but to no avail. "Miss Light? Are you there?! Why is it so dark? What am I!?"

So far, everything confused Kit, "Why was I chosen of all people to have to handle all of this?" He thought. Everything was so confusing, happening so fast, faster than he could even begin to try to understand. Eventually, he began to fall through the ground.

He fell and fell deep into an abyss, soundless hell. He tried screaming but there was nothing but deafening silence.

A soft breeze hit him seemingly out of the blue. The smell of fresh flowers filled his nose with its sweet scent. With that, Kit opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. "Am I finally home?" He thought.

He then jumped out of bed and investigated his surroundings. There seemed to be another bed across the room from him and an end table between the two beds.

From the bed came a Fennekin who fell from it.

Kit ran back into his bed and threw blankets over himself. "I'm still dreaming. I must be," He cried. "There has to be some way out of this dream…"

The Fennekin began to stir and eventually rolled from the bed, causing a big 'THUNK' on the wood floor.

This noise caused Kit to flinch as he watched it gaze around at its surroundings before it stared straight at him.

The fox's eyes dilated as it stared at Kit before screaming, "Who are you!?" It roared in a feminine voice.

"No, who are you?!" He replied in a hysterical scream.

They continued this for a while until the Fennekin asked, "Where are we?"

Kit shrugged and began to inspect this strange room. "Looks to be some kind of hospital or something." His voice was shaky.

"That's weird," she tried to stand on her hind legs, but immediately fell over at the attempt. "Wait you're talking!"

"Yeah, you are too."

"Well, I'm a Human, and you're a Pokemon."

"So I'm supposed to be a Pokemon…" He gazed hard into the ground and quickly looked back up at the strange fox. "Aren't you one too?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to be- Woaah." She looked at her new paws and stared at it in awe. "What the…"

There was an eerie silence as the Fennekin sat captivated with her new self, Kit just had to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"Primrose, yours?" She stopped examining herself and looked towards Kit.

Before Kit opened his mouth to say anything, the door began to creak open. The two of them looked, Primrose curious, Kit just as anxious as ever.

In came an Audino. It wore a hat that made it evident that it was a nurse of sorts, and it seemed ridden with worry as it came in with a tray of potions, apples, and other medical supplies that Kit didn't seem to care.

"Oh, you are both awake," it sighed in a feminine tone. "I was beginning to think this would all be in vain."

"How long were we out?" Kit queried.

"Days," she replied, "Too many to count for you all."

"Where are we?" Primrose pitched in.

"You are in Rosedale Clinic. You're safe here."

"Oh.."

"Anyways, what were you all doing up north? It's not safe for kids like you." She went up to Primrose's bed to set down her supplies.

"I don't remember.."

"That seems to be a common theme among you, patients.."

"There's more?" The two both asked in unison.

"Oh yes, there are about 6 of you." She said as she examined the fox for any further wounds that it may have had. "Strange that none of you remember a thing."

There was only silence for a tick as the nurse went to check up on the Fennekin for further injury.

"Did I forget to mention my name?" She tried to break the silence, "I am Nurse Dino."

"Hello Nurse Dino, I am Primrose." She explained with a bow.

"Now you two, I've brought you apples. You eat those while I get the paperwork done.

"Thank you!" Primrose yelled as the Audino walked out of the room.

She quietly nibbled on the apples leaving Kit to himself.

He couldn't figure out what he wants to do. So he sat idly in thought, "Wake up, wake up, wake up…"

* * *

Soon Nurse Dino reentered the room. Her expression was much more welcoming than it was the first time. "Well, you two are free to go. Be more careful out there!"

She coaxed them out of the room and into the hall where they were met with 3 other Pokemon, a Ralts, a Cubchoo, and a Riolu. The room was empty if you didn't count the few benches that were laid out near the doors.

"Wait! Don't we have to pay?"

"Not this time." She said joyfully. "Z has been feeling more generous than usual."

"Well, can you thank him for me?" Kit asked.

"You can thank him on your way out."

"That is right." A voice called from the next room. "You can pay us next time."

"Huh..?" Kit was visibly confused, enough to scan the entire room for any other Pokemon in the hall.

"Wait, where would we go?" The Ralts asked. He had a red liquid spilled on him.

"The Guild always has a place for those that need it."

"We'll remember that."

They all went to the front of the Clinic. There they saw a familiar looking owl sitting at the front.

"Good luck to you all." It said, still no change in tone when it pronounced each word.

"Goodbye Z." Primrose said* "Hope to see you again!"

"Indeed you will. Indeed you will." He said as they went out the door. His expression never changed as he watched them off.

Kit felt that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Howdy again! You've come to the end. Congratulations! Updates should start coming more regularly from here on. Probably.


End file.
